


fly like paper, get high like planes

by glasseslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (barely), Airplane Sex, Angst, Basically, But also, Character Study, Consensual, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Haylor, M/M, Mile High Club, Rimming, Scrabble, Smut, Well - Freeform, and ever after with drew barrymore, is also involved, kind of not really, larry - Freeform, lots of smut, louis and harry fuck in airplane bathrooms and sometimes its cute and sexy and other times its sad, oh yeah, ok now for the smut tags, thats a big un, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasseslouis/pseuds/glasseslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry fuck on airplanes. a lot. </p><p>sometimes it's good, and sometimes it's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly like paper, get high like planes

**Author's Note:**

> (extremely unoriginal) title from paper planes by M.I.A. 
> 
> allie this is for u girl

Louis hated traveling. 

He felt restless, being shuffled from vehicle A to vehicle B, always moving but never quite able to get up and go anywhere. The metal tube of a plane felt like a cage – he much preferred the bus. Especially if he had to travel solo. Travelling alone was the worst.

Travelling with Harry, though. That was another story.

Louis couldn’t quite pinpoint why he’d instigated it all, but truthfully, he was glad he did.

The first time it happened, they were flying to America to begin the weeks of grueling press work for Up All Night. They got business class seats on a red-eye flight, so their half of the cabin was entirely empty, save for the five boys and a handful of their team – handlers, security, the like. 

Everyone was being incredibly boring, either on their laptops watching movies or playing games on their phones, and Louis had too many coffees while they were waiting to board to sleep and all electronics of his were dead, so he really had no other options. He sat up and stretched dramatically before walking a few rows back and plopping himself in the seat next to Harry, pulling out one of his earphones. Harry gave him a bewildered look of sorts, doe eyes gone wide and one of his hoodie strings hanging out between his lips from where he was chewing on it. He’d been watching a movie, Ever After with Drew Barrymore by the looks of what was paused on the screen, and he was snuggled in the pink polka dot blanket that a fan had given him months ago. Louis had a matching blue one, still tucked in his seat. No big deal.

“Hi, Lou.” Harry’s voice was a little croaky.

He looked so gentle in that moment, so sleepy and unassuming, that Louis almost – but not quite – felt bad for what he said next.

“Wanna suck you off in the bathroom,” he whispered, lips tickling the curls that were plastered against Harry’s ear.

Poor Harry looked genuinely torn; Louis knew he was comfortable, and that he loved Drew Barrymore movies, but Harry was also a seventeen year old boy in one of his first sexually active relationships, and was rarely known to pass up any kind of contact.

“Or-” Louis said, pausing a moment. “I could get you off here. In your seat.”

A blush crept up Harry’s neck, and Louis felt proud when it spread to his cheeks. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Just coming off my hand, like, proper desperate for it. Where everyone could see you. Naughty.” He giggled. Harry buried his face in Louis’ shoulder, biting him gently on the curve of flesh where his neck met his collar. 

“Oh my God-” Louis giggled harder. “You really want me to, don’t you? You can’t even ask for it, ‘cause you’re too embarrassed.” Harry peeked up at him with one glittery green eye, and Louis could feel him grinning against his bony shoulder.

“Cheeky boy. Sit up, then. We’ve got to be quiet about this.”

He lifted up the armrest between the two seats in Harry’s row and smushed Harry up against the window. He moved Harry’s laptop to the side and wrapped them up in Harry’s polka dot blanket, taking care that everything was one-hundred percent covered. He stuck one of Harry’s earphones in his own ear before handing the other off to Harry, positioning the laptop strategically on his own lap so all motion would be covered. They should be completely fine; they were in the very back row, and Louis could already hear Liam nodding off. Niall had his headphones clamped firmly over his ears, and Zayn had been asleep for hours. The few members of their team that were awake were sitting way up front, answering emails and being generally Very Businessy. No one was paying attention to them.

Louis spat into his palm and eased his hand underneath the blanket, beneath Harry’s worn sweats, and in past his underwear. He was already half-hard, bless him, so Louis took his time getting comfortable, making sure his arm wasn’t sticking up funny or any other dead giveaways. By the time he was settled, Harry was already drooling precome in pure anticipation. This wouldn’t take long.

He got his hand around Harry quite easily, pulling Harry out of his boxers but leaving him inside his sweats, letting the pad of his thumb dance around the little fold of skin just underneath his head. Harry reacted visibly, shivering in his seat and letting his thighs jump and twitch with every stroke. Louis eased up a bit, just tugging him gently while two fingers lightly stroked against the underside of his cock. It was all quite routine, despite their location, and Louis felt kind of proud that he was managing to give such an on par handjob from one seat over while Harry still had his clothes on. He should get a medal for this shit, or something.

Harry whined quietly, begging Louis’ attention again, and Louis pushed his thumb into Harry’s slit, leaving it there for a beat before continuing to pull him off. They’d done risky stuff before – bunking with three other boys during the X Factor while trying to understand their overwhelming attraction for each other was a bad combination – but this felt different. More conscious. Louis didn’t mind it.

What he did like, though, was feeling Harry spill over his hand, warm and sticky and breathless and a little bit ridiculous. They glanced at each other sheepishly, and Louis eased his hand out of Harry’s pants and wiped his fingers on the underside of the airplane seat. Shout out to whoever sat there next. He gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips and sorted his hair out before Harry eased up out of his seat and waddled to the bathroom.

It could have stopped there, but of course, it didn’t.

It kind of blew up, actually, as was the way with Louis and Harry and all things One Direction. Suddenly, they weren’t just flying business on commercial planes – they were riding in private jets to take secret vacations between gigs, or taking helicopters to spend nights in plush hotels, or doing whatever it took just to have a moment together. Those few precious hours alone – or mostly alone, at least – became lifelines between meetings where Harry and Louis were asked – as if they had a choice – to “tone it down a bit.” Louis would push Harry’s cock down his throat in airplane toilets, pressing Harry up against the tiny sink through turbulence, hungry for his undivided attention. It became scarily routine, almost. Like they’d conditioned themselves to do it. 

Tonight was the first night they’d seen each other after being apart for weeks. Harry had been working in New York, doing scheduled appearances with Taylor Swift while Louis dragged Eleanor around London, but all five of them were headed to Los Angeles to tape a few talk show interviews, and Louis had opted to fly to New York alone so he could pick up Harry on his way out to California.

Boarding the little jet with Harry had been quiet, but as soon as they were allowed, Louis was hauling Harry out of his seat and pushing him into the cramped bathroom. He had a condom and lube packets stowed in his pockets, and he just wanted to go go go. He couldn’t think about it, couldn’t look at Harry in the face, but he wanted it, so he pressed Harry against the door and fumbled for the lock while he blindly pressed kisses to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Been a minute,” Harry said, voice muffled underneath the press of Louis’ mouth. If that was an attempt to get Louis to slow down, then it was futile. All he could currently think about was Harry’s skin, and where Taylor could have possibly put her hands on him, and how many times would he have to kiss him to cancel out everywhere that she’d touched? He dug his thumbs just under Harry’s hipbones and continued to snog him urgently. 

“Lou-” Harry tried again, and Louis wasn’t having it. He abandoned Harry’s lips to drop to his knees, yanking Harry’s tight skinnies down his thighs and sticking his cock right into his mouth. The faster Harry got hard, the sooner they could get this ball rolling. “Louis…” Harry said one last time, but it sounded like less of a hesitation and more of a sigh of pleasure; Louis felt long fingers wind in his hair and shivered at the thought of those same fingers being pushed into his arse. He felt Harry swell up in his mouth, and Louis sighed hard through his nose, pulling off. 

“Fuck me,” he said, voice flatter than he’d intended it to be. “I prepped myself on the flight over, so I won’t need much.” 

“Babe-” Harry said, and his voice was so gentle and calm that it made Louis want to scream. He was feeling it again, that tension from constantly moving without ever really going anywhere. “You know we should talk about what’s on your mind, yeah?”

Louis fished the packets out of his sweats and pushed them into Harry’s palms. “Nothing’s on my mind, Harry. C’mon.”

Harry looked hurt for a split second, and Louis felt his heart twinge, but he needed this, no distractions. He hadn’t touched Harry in three weeks, and the whole time, he could only think about how Taylor could touch Harry. She could muss up his hair or feel his heartbeat or pinch his thigh and everyone would love it, but Louis was condemned for doing the same. So, he was going to do it all in this little bathroom.

He yanked down his pants and bent over the sink, peering back at Harry as if to tell him to get on with it. He expected Harry to take his hips in his hands and push his fingers into him, but instead, Harry knelt behind him. Louis felt big palms spread him open, and a pair of soft lips sucked a lovebite into the crease of his bottom and thigh. Louis gripped the sink and felt his eyelashes flutter; he liked where this was going. More hickeys were sucked into his thighs like constellations in the sky, and Louis’ eyes nearly rolled out of his head when Harry began to lick and kiss over his rim. His knees trembled, and he blew his fringe out of his eyes, knuckles going white to match the porcelain of the vanity.

“O-oh-” Louis breathed, arching his back to press further into Harry’s face. He felt Harry’s nose press into his skin, and Harry’s curls were tickling his arse cheeks, but Louis didn’t dare move. It wasn’t every day that they did this, though Harry was always happy to give and Louis was more than happy to receive. It was saved for special occasions, when they truly needed it – and Louis did. Harry’s tongue circled him, strong and flat and delicious feeling, until Louis’ cock was a bright, flushed red and dripping onto the floor. Harry worked a few fingers into him, just to make sure he was as ready as he claimed to be, before standing. His knees cracked, stiff, and Louis shivered, feeling too empty. The bathroom felt humid already, and Louis was glad that it was just the two of them and a member of security on the whole plane. 

He heard Harry rip open a packet, and cold fingers a moment later meant it was lube. The condom was slipped on second, and Louis felt Harry’s head line up with his hole. “Fuck me,” Louis whispered. There was a weight on his chest, pressing into his lungs in the oddest way. Louis wanted to ignore it, wanted to focus on the delicious stretch he was feeling as Harry pushed into him, but the less he tried to think about it, the more it hurt. 

“Feels so good, Lou,” he heard Harry say behind him. “Missed this so much. Missed you so much.” The weight pressed harder.

Louis caught sight of their flushed faces in the mirror above the sink, something he’d been avoiding. Harry’s eyes were closed gently, and his hands were roaming over Louis hips, arse, and thighs delicately as if they were made from porcelain. Louis’ own face was much more disheveled. He was red-faced and his fringe had gone piecey with sweat. His sweater was hanging off of one shoulder. Louis didn’t want to look at himself, so he angled his torso down, laying over the sink and spreading his thighs wider.

Harry was practically choking on his own words, so anxious to make Louis feel what he was feeling. “Love you, baby, love you so much, Louis, feel so good for me, always gonna be perfect for me, baby-” and Louis wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for him to shut up. The weight was crushing him now, and he let out a sob just as Harry brushed over his prostate. “Don’t s-stop-” Louis whispered, voice half-strangled. Harry pounded into him, hitting his spot every time, making Louis squirm and groan. He didn’t care if Preston heard them from where he was sitting in the cabin, it was cathartic, and he fucking needed it, okay? “Gonna…” Louis panted, arching his back to meet Harry’s thrusts. He threw his head up with a loud moan, and like they were in a movie, they came only seconds apart from each other. Stars popped in Louis’ vision, and the weight on his chest consumed him. He turned around, sliding Harry’s dick out of his arse, and fell into his chest with a cry. The jealousy and paranoia of the last three weeks all came to a head, and he just needed to feel like he still meant something to Harry. 

Harry, bless him, was taking this all in stride, petting Louis’ hair gently and kissing his forehead and letting him just sob. It didn’t need to be said that this was about Taylor. Harry knew – Harry felt it too. And when he’d called Louis crying from a time zone that Louis wasn’t adjusted to, Louis had been there for him. So Harry would do the same for Louis. Somewhere along the line, Harry cleaned them both up, and managed to get Louis dressed enough to bring to the back sleeping area of the jet. It was closed off with a curtain, so they had some privacy, and Louis tucked himself into Harry’s arms for the remainder of the flight. 

It wasn’t pure, and it wasn’t necessarily fun, but it was good.

Those days were hard, but even when the pain eased, the sex didn’t. 

They were older now, more business-savvy, their success more widely spread. Louis was a proper songwriter now, as Harry liked to remind him, and Harry had turned into a role model of sorts, with his long hair and disregard for gender roles and practically blatant flaunting of his sexuality. They were different people now, people who could afford one-of-a-kind champagne and private planes with built-in home theaters and good lawyers. Harry was still Harry, though, and Louis was still Louis, and even though they wore different clothes than they did as teenagers, their very cores were much harder to change.

They were on a plane to Australia from LA now, to start off their tour. They’d been seen with fans before boarding, and Louis could only imagine the whirlwind of what was happening online now. He wasn’t really focused on that, though, since Harry was making him play Scrabble, and Louis had the worst letters. Harry had already rejected FUCC and LADZ, and Louis was at quite a loss of what to do otherwise.

“Why do they have to be spelled right if you know what I mean?” Louis whined, shifting a K and an N around on his tray.

“Because that’s how the game works,” Harry said, pressing his ringed fingers up into his lips. “It’s still your go. Unless you give up.”

“Hmph.” 

Louis pushed a few more letters around before his eyes flitted over the perfect spot on the board. He picked up a K, N, and B and arranged them around an O to spell KNOB.

Harry glanced up from his phone and snorted at Louis’ choice.

“At least it’s not ‘Za,’” he nodded, and Louis could see the Instagram app was pulled up on his screen. “Everyone’s commenting on my picture of the board from last round complaining about it. Wish I could tell them to direct all further complaints at a certain louist91.”

“You love how I play Scrabble,” Louis scoffed, picking more letters out of the box. “Also, you love my knob, so.”

Harry smirked at that. “What makes you so sure?”

“I’ve done you in enough airplane bathrooms to be completely positive. It’s your go, by the way.”

“What about doing me in this airplane bathroom?”

Louis glanced up from where he was straightening his letter tiles and snorted. “We’re three hours into a fourteen hour flight, Harold. I thought you would at least hold out to the five hour mark.”

Harry nibbled on his lower lip, fighting back an obvious smile. “I was never commended on my patience, Lou. That’s kind of why I kissed you after knowing you for less than a week.” Louis shook his head before standing and seating himself in Harry’s lap so he faced his boyfriend, straddling his thighs. 

“I love you,” Louis said quietly, putting his finger in the hole of Harry’s flannel and ripping at the fabric gently. He was so much… happier, now. None of this was over, the closeting or the fake relationships or the PR games, but Louis could see the light at the end of the tunnel now, and Harry was standing there, happy too. It made the whole thing bearable. At this time two years ago, Louis would have had to dress in disguise in the dead of night to ever dream of boarding a plane with Harry. Everything about them was under wraps so tight, and they were finally starting to feel those bonds loosen.

“I love you too,” Harry said, putting his hands in Louis’ sweatshirt pockets. “Bathroom?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“So eager.”

And so they went. It was the same, nearly, as almost every other airplane bathroom that Louis had fucked Harry in: nondescript toilet with weird, vacuum-y suction powers, plastic paper towel dispenser, questionably clean sink. Maybe it was a bit weird, to get it on so frequently in a place where people regularly shit, but Louis also supposed that nothing about him or Harry wasn’t weird.

The love was there, be it cross-continental or right at home, and Louis knew he wouldn’t trade that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> i'm sorry for that mess
> 
> im thicc-liam on tumblr if u want to yell at me


End file.
